The Truth
by Anime Princess
Summary: The tital says it all!


****This happens when Kakyuu appears to her senshi….**

**Skip to the Stars Season…just before they go to fight with Chaos…**

Princess of Two Planets

The Truth

Usagi knew what had to be done.

She didn't want to do this.

It would cause her senshi and friends so much heartache, but it had to be done to save her friends.

While the others thought she was unaware of what was going on around her, she knew and hoped that this would help her friends the Starlights find and save their princess.

As Sailor Galatica readied her attack, Usagi, who saw that the Tankei Kingdom's Princess was to busy looking at her Starlights with love in her eyes, and they back at her, pushed herself away from her own senshi and ran with all she had at Kakyuu-hime.

As she pushed Kakyuu-hime away, her senshi and even the Starlights screamed, "Usagi-chan!"

She smiled happily at them as the attack hit causing her head to be thrown back as the pain crippled her.

"AH!" she cried as her whole body felt like thousands or millions of tiny knives were striking her again and again all at the same time.

The senshi could only watch in horror as their friend and leader's Star Seed was ripped from her body.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" crackled Sailor Galatica as the Silver Moon Crystal, Sailor Moon's Star Seed, rose from her dying body and shined with a power, light, life, and love she had never felt before.

The outers screamed, "PRINCESS!"

"USAGI-CHAN!" cried the Inners in horror as the Starlights felt their world once more cave in all around them,

They had just got their princess back! Their world was returning to the happiness it once was, thanks to the Terra senshi's help, and now that key light in all their lives was once more being taken from them. Even though their princess was their primary light, Usagi had cast such a light upon them that they couldn't deny their love of her too.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"SUBMARINE REFLECTION!"

"CHRONOS THYPHOON!"

"SILENCE GLAIVE SURPRISE!"

"MERCURCY AQUA RHAPSODY!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"

"STAR SERIOUS LAZER!"

"STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERNUS!"

Twelve attacks, twelve powers fueled by their love of the one now dead, hit Sailor Galatica as she crackled in victory.

As the giant ball of energy hit the sailor, a giant dust cloud rose up and shielded their view of their enemy.

From the corner of her eyes, Sailor Star Fightaa saw a beautiful silvery red shine. It called out to her so strongly she knew immediately that it was Usagi-chan's Star Seed.

With a gasp of shock and happiness, she rushed to it, while Chaos was still blinded, and gently cradled it in her gloved hands.

The shine twinkled happily up at her and despite herself, Fightaa, felt an answering grin grow on her lips.

She jumped back to the area where Usagi had fallen, and prayed that her body hadn't vanished yet, to place the Star Seed where it belong once more.

She sighed in relief; there it was.

She knelt down by Usagi's white as snow body, and lovingly placed the Star Seed above her. It hovered there for a minute before it moved itself to be above her head and then sunk into her body once more.

Seiya held her breath as Usagi's eyelashes fluttered and a small groan of pain hit her ears.

She was grinning as Usagi's eyes opened and she smile dup at her.

"Usagi-chan!" she exclaimed happily as she gave her a hug and added softly into her ears, "Don't you ever do that again, you hear!"

Usagi giggled lightly and said, "I'll try."

Ami, who had been watching her Princess' body, smiled and then glared at the dust cloud. It was finally beginning to disperse.

"Where'd she go?" demanded Uranus angry and ready to kill.

Mercury pulled out her computer and pressed her earring to bring forth her eye-screen and said as she began to scan, "It looks like she's escaped for now…"

"But…Usagi-chan…" wailed Minako as she fell to her knees. Sailor Star Healaa knelt by her and held her as the tears fell from her blue eyes.

"We'll get her back Venus-chan…we will."

Fightaa exclaimed happily, "No we don't! She's here!"

As one, the senshi spun and gasped out happily, "Hime-chan!"

Sailor Moon gasped in pain as they all piled themselves on top of one another in their effort to hug her.

Even the Starlights were in on it; case in point Seiya's answering groan of pain right beside her.

Princess Kakyuu, who had simply watched as all this happened, grinned and said loudly, "Senshi! Let your princess up! She needs to be able to breathe!"

Red faced, the senshi let Usagi and Seiya up, and Uranus pulled Usagi to her and said dangerously, "If you do that again…"

Usagi grinned and said, "I'll try."

The group turned to Kakyuu-hime as she bowed to them all and said as she began to grow transparent, "Unfortunately Serenity-hime, you have protected only an image of me. My body, the one you see before you, is dead. I have been physically dead for sixteen years."

Her Starlights faces were horrified as she continued, "When Chaos attacked our planet, and I was wounded very badly, I traveled far and wide in my efforts to find someone who could help me. Unfortunately, when I was found by the core of the Ginzouishou it was too weak to save me. Instead, it offered to have me reborn with its Mistress, Serenity-hime. I agreed."

She floated over to Usagi and said as she placed her finger on her crescent moon, "You're true memories of the Silver Millennium will awaken soon, I fear, and it'll be painful."

As the soft, transparent, finger touched her forehead, Usagi felt a jolt of energy jolt to life within her.

Then her sight went black.

The Terra senshi and the Starlights felt their eyes and mouths pop open and fall to the ground: their Princesses were one and the same?

The Outers were horrified. How did this happen?

Setsuna more of all; how did she not see this happen? She, who guarded the Time Streams so vigilantly!

Now they would **HAVE-TO** work with the Starlights!

Seiya, who had returned to her civilian form with the others, felt a smug grin appear on his face. She **KNEW** she had felt Kakyuu-hime inside the shine of Usagi-chan!

She knew it!

Taiki and Yaten blinked at the image of their princess in disbelief. They had failed? How could that be possible? That bubble was indestructible! It shouldn't have failed!

The image of Kakyuu-hime smiled lovingly at them in understanding and said, "I had been wounded before then, my loves, I just didn't tell you as I didn't want you to worry over me."

Then they glanced at Seiya once more and felt amazed. Even though she looked slightly different, Seiya had still managed to find and love their beloved Princess!

Since Usagi was unconscious, Seiya picked her up bridal style and said, "Let's go back to the Shrine."

Uranus placed herself directly in front of him and said, "Give her to me Kou!"

Seiya blinked, held her closer and said, "No, she's our Princess too Haruka."

Haruka growled and said, "No, she isn't!"

As Haruka grabbed Usagi-chan's shoulders, upon her brow, her crescent moon sigil burst into life and then four points of red leaves burst into being on her brow too in between the two points of the crescent moon.

The Starlights smiled as the scent of Sweet Osmanthus (Olive Leaves) Shrubs caressed their noses. The Inners and Outers felt a warmth surge through them at the sight of both sigils.

This stopped Haruka cold.

What Kakyuu-image had said, however unbelievable, was true.

You can't fake the insignias upon a royal's brow.

Haruka turned to Setsuna and asked worriedly, "What does this mean for Crystal Tokyo, Setsuna-san?"

(TBC: Usagi's Dreams)


End file.
